I Want To Know Him
by Digimagic
Summary: Hints at Puppyshipping Seto Kaiba x Katsuya Jounouchi [aka Joey Wheeler] ‘I stare at him, watching his every movement, seeing his every breath.’ Jounouchi is watching someone in class and starts reflecting on what they mean to him and their place in his l


A/N: **-sighs- **I really need to stop doing these thought provoking one-shots and work on reposting my Tendershipping (Ryou Bakura x Yami no Bakura) fic. Oh well…**-shrugs-** Okay I was bored, after reading a lot of Puppyshipping, around midnight, and felt like typing. This was the result. Please enjoy.

**P.S. **My editor actually _edited_ it! It's amazing! (CD: I'm sorry! TT)

Warning: Hints at Puppyshipping (Seto Kaiba x Katsuya Jounouchi aka Joey Wheeler), Shonen ai (male/male), some oocness.

Summary: Hints at Puppyshipping (Seto Kaiba x Katsuya Jounouchi aka Joey Wheeler) 'I stare at him, watching his every movement, seeing his every breath.' Jounouchi is watching someone in class and starts reflecting on what they mean to him and their place in his life.

_**I Want To Know Him**_

_**Author: Digimagic**_

_**Editor: CyberDeletion**_

I look upon his face even though he doesn't know I am. I do this a lot. I stare at him, watching his every movement, seeing his every breath. I know I've memorized him - not just his looks, but him. I know what he does everyday and where he goes. I could tell you what he's going to say before he even says it. I know most of his inner desires, most of which I know he denies outside and in. I know he hates being alone with a passion. I know he's hated his company ever since the beginning of his reign. I know his love for his brother goes so deep not even he could ever try to express it.

I know. You're probably sick of me stating everything 'I know' and think that I'm some kind of stalker but no I'm just very observant of him. He's held my interest from the first time I saw his face. My interest in him has changed since then, though. Then I just wanted to know his motives. Why he seemed to hate everything and everyone? Now I just want to know him, all of him. Who he is inside? I don't need to know the answer to why he's so cold like everyone else does. I know already, like I said before.

I know him even though he doesn't know that. I know he doesn't want anyone to know that he's actually a very kind and gentle person. I know he loves life. Not life as in his life, but life in general, like life that is shown in the most innocent and smallest of children. Life that is held in the light of the sun as it shines upon the beautiful white roses he grows in his backyard. Most would be surprised that he would even look upon a flower, much less grow them. I, as I'm guessing you probably already figured out, know why he grows them. They are something to care for. Something he can show his heart to and know that he can never be rejected.

He's so brittle,unlike what he wants everyone else to think. He wants them to think he's invincible, that he's cold, cruel, ruthless, and heartlessbut just the opposite is true. He keeps his true self so secret that not even his younger brother knows. He amazes me every single thing about him amazes me. He insults me everyday yet the ice in his voice is not really there. I, yet again, know that his 'ice' can be melted and fall to reveal the true him, the beautiful, gentle, kind, caring, soft, and well…the loving him. I know, but why does the ice fall around me? I know that he doesn't hate me as much as he likes to pretend but I can't believe that he could lo-… no, I can't start now. I can't start the lies now.

Now don't get me wrong, I know I don't know everything about him and I know I never will, but I can try. I'll do what ever I can to find out about, and see the true, him. Everyday I find out something new about him. I'll notice the odd little things he does but no one else notices. Then again that is understandable. I don't think anyone else watches him the way I do. I swear sometimes I think he knows I watching him. That I know more about him then anyone else. That I admire him. That I care for him. But one of the most peculiar of things is that the reason I think he know this, is because he's doing the same as me. I think he's watching me just like watch him. He's observing me I think that he knows that I know more about him than anyone else could ever hope to.

I don't mean to sound like a narcissist, honestly, but that's what it seems like he's doing in my opinion. I just get this feeling when I'm around him. His taunts have grown hollow, the harsh nicknames have died and now he just calls me 'puppy'. I always hated being compared to a dog, yet I allow him to call me puppy without question. Then again, he's had this affect on me for a long time now. I'm hot-headed and tend not to think before I act. I assume a lot things about different people. I'm not the best or the brightest. I'm nothing special. I just another teen lost in this massive and mixed-up world.

Yet out of all of teens and out of all the people out there, I'm the first he talks to. He goes out of his way just to argue with me. Not that I mind. Life just wouldn't matter without him. He's the normalcy in my life that I can't lose. If I lose him, I lose everything. My normalcy, my object of observation, my time, my life, and, most importantly, my love. I love him yet I will never tell him. I can't; to tell would mean to risk everything I have. My life would fall apart if I lost him. I can't risk it. Not if it means losing everything I have worked so hard to gain. Everything I've worked so hard to build up around me. No matter how much I wish for him, my love for him is all I have. My love for him is my life and my life is all I have.

**­:**_OWARI_

A/N: I really hope you liked it. Again I was bored and it was late. **-hands out kissing chibi Seto and Jou plushies- **These are thanks for reading the fic and in hopes to get you to review! Please review!

_**Byes-Byes!**_


End file.
